The Furball
by TheStendanExperience
Summary: A kitten enters Hyde and Jackie's lives. As usual the lovers disagree and a bet soon follows that will end up putting their sex lives at stake. Who will win will determine where the kitten goes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _**That '70s Show**_ is an American television period sitcom that centers on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979. It debuted on the Fox television network, first airing on August 1998, running for eight consecutive seasons, and concluding with the 200th episode on May 18, 2006. Plus, if I did own T7S I would have had Hyde/Jackie together and if not them, then Eric/Jackie.

Setting: The fictionalized town of Point Place, Wisconsin.

Spoilers: S1-S8

Warnings: None.

Note: I feel horrible towards my H/J peers. I had two one-shots for H/J and I took them down. I also had a H/J/E smut threesome fic. I will explain at the bottom. But since I took two one-shots away from you guys and you're still waiting on me to finish my E/J fics patiently, here is a little short three chapter fic.

Pairing: Hyde/Jackie.

PS: As usual F/J never happened. They never kissed or hooked up.

* * *

Hyde and Jackie gently pushed their sweaty bodies away from each other as they panted with heavy gasps in between. Then again, when you had four rounds of sex, alternating between fucking and making love, tended to get this passionate couple spent.

They still couldn't believe they sorted things out between and were now living together in a quaint one-story house. Hyde was very much thankful that he had halted Jackie on bringing anything pink or painting anything pink or just pink in general. Surprisingly, the walls of their bedroom were navy blue with beige dressers and vanity sets and night stands. The hallway that led into the main part of the house was brick, much like the wall that separated the Forman's living and the rest of the stairway. They had one guest bedroom, a two hall closets, and two bathrooms.

However, Hyde was still as Zen as ever and Jackie, bless her heart for it was in the right place, was just naggy as ever.

As they lay in their bed panting and heaving, trying their best to catch their breath and to calm their bodies down, Jackie quietly said as she snuggled her face onto Hyde's chest, "Steven."

_Ah, crap, _was Hyde's aggravated thought, _What now?_

Hearing no response, Jackie spoke softly against him, her lips moving against his chest, "Steven?"

She huffed. She knew Hyde very well and she knew he was pretending that he didn't hear her, she raised her voice slightly with a warning tone in it, "Steven."

Letting out his own huff, knowing the jig was up, though he knew Jackie knew he heard her calling him three times, in an annoyed tone, he replied, "What?"

She shifted from her comfortable place, against his chest, so that she could see her lover's face more clearly.

Feeling the Jackie's brown eyes on him, Hyde slowly opened his own. _Something was definitely up, but not in a good way, _he thought with trepidation.

"Steven, I was thinking-"

"Stop right there. You're not supposed to think, it's a sign of the apocalypse."

"You know not listening is why we broke up and went through so much hurt, right?" Jackie replied with hurt in her voice.

Hyde winced, _Low blow, doll. Low blow, but you have my attention now._ He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow at her, clearly telling her to go on. Hyde sighed in defeat. It's like the wheels inside his doll's head wouldn't take a break.

Licking her lips due to her nervousness, she bit back a smile as she spied Hyde staring at the motion, she gulped as she told him, "What do you think about adopting a kitten? I mean the house has plenty of space, you probably wouldn't even notice..."

"No." He answered shortly, in a tone that sounded definite.

Hyde seemed to forget that his doll was a little deviant and a defiant little woman, in a soft voice, she stated, "What do you mean 'no?'"

"Doll, I think you know what the two letter word 'no' means. I'm sure someone who got such high SAT scores could understand that."

"Steven, what's wrong with having a kitten?" she demanded.

"I'm not going to tolerate cat hair for one thing and you should know by now that this place is already too crowded for two people. Imagine what it'll be like with an animal, especially one that scratches." He paused for a moment to think, "I also don't do hair balls."

Jackie smirked, "Then what is that thing that covers your head?"

Hyde glared at his lover as she successfully burned him, _right after sex too. _Shaking his head at his cackling lover, he turned away from Jackie and closed his blue eyes. He knew very well he was leaving a furious and wide awake Jackie up. He knew what to expect.

Jackie was pondering what she was going to tell Angie, they had found a kitten together behind Grooves in Point Place and Angie couldn't shelter the kitten and she asked Jackie, who for all intents and purposes was her sister-in-law, nicely to take care of it. Angie, who had never liked Sam The Stripper Skank, and started to get close to Jackie behind the scenes when everything was going to shit when her brother was 'married' to the stripper. As much as Angie hadn't liked Jackie in the beginning, the beautiful black girl could admit that Jackie was better and that the raven was the reason her brother called their dad to give him another chance after he had botched up his first chance horrendously.

They had found the absolutely adorable, tiny, black kitten behind the garbage at Grooves. The kitten fit in Jackie's dainty palm. When they had examined where the kitten came from they found a cardboard box with three of its' brothers or sisters dead. The tiny little furball was curled up for warmth against its two inanimate siblings. Oh! It didn't take much for the cutie to win Angie and Jackie over, it just looked so damn vulnerable, lost, and adorable. They couldn't find it in their hearts to leave the black kitten there. Jackie gave Angie the kitten for now, but she needed to move it soon.

* * *

**The Next Night After Work**

****It was a shit day for one Mr. Steven James Hyde the Third.

The customers were some bratty stuck-up fucks, three rounds of checking inventory, and then the long hours of paperwork. Hyde just wasn't a happy camper. Then there was the disastrous encounter with hot motherfucking coffee spilling on his goddamn groin. On top of that, the new worker they hired, Ether, of all the names, took a day off. What Hyde wished and needed for some hot raven cunt that he hoped was waiting behind the door. He slid the door open to his quaint house, just waiting for a horny Jackie to pop out any second. It was something he had gotten used to and had become a habit for him to prepare for the dainty, slender body to just be thrown in his direction.

When a certain raven didn't immediately pounce on him, he stood confounded in the doorway for a moment before he heard the raven's voice, the tone as if talking to a baby, coming from the bedroom.

"Aren't you a bad little pussy?"

_Right..._

That was something he heard Jackie say often during nightmares, which was then followed by Hyde coming to the rescue... like a knight in shining armor (although in this case with his large cock as his weapon). He would fuck Jackie until he forgot every name but his and would then slumber off peacefully having Hyde's cock in her cunt. He knew if he really did see what Jackie was saying, it was guaranteed that he would be the one getting the nightmares from today onwards or maybe in Heaven.

"Doll face, you know I don't like surprises. What the ever living fuck do you have in there?" Hyde asked cautiously as he removed his jacket.

He heard Jackie's frantic, whispered swearing and hurried footsteps inside the room.

"Nothing, Puddin' Pop, I'll be out in a minute," Jackie said, struggling to hide the panic in his voice. Hyde was early. She had hoped she would have more time to find an excuse or explanation of some sort. She didn't know what she would say exactly but she was sure she could have come up with some brilliant excuse. It was stupid in the first place to think she could _hide _the cat in their house, without Hyde finding out. And on top of that, the kitten had decided to explore the bedroom and had accident – and it was an accident – ripped apart the duvet cover playing tug-of-war. Hyde was beyond suspicious_. Nothing_ obviously meant _something._ He opened the bedroom door.

"What the fuck?"

Jackie froze guiltily at the sudden exclamation of her lover and love of her life, who was holding the shredding duvet cover in his hands. At the foot of the now bare bed laid a clean replacement set. She watched as Hyde's eyes trailed away from his lover to the top of the bed. Curled up on his comfortable pillows, was a cat that looked as if it had just climbed out the chimney and was covered in soot. It yawned and settled back on its new bed comfortable, seemingly oblivious to the chaos that was about to ensue around him.

"Jackie, I'm pretty sure I made myself clear on the no animal policy last night," he stepped closer. He sniffed and his face contorted into revolt, "Christ what's that smell?" He vaguely heard Jackie draw in a shaky breath and looked up at the ground before quickly looking back up with wide brown doe-eyes. She knew she was going to hear an explosion from Hyde.

"What the fuck!" Hyde just stepped into the sticky and disgusting, mess of the fur ball. He looked up furiously.

"Steven, I can explain," Jackie pleaded desperately, grasping mental straws in her head to find any excuse as to why he found a cat at the head of their bed.

"I don't care what your explanation is! I just want it out of my bed and out of this house!" Hyde yelled, before clumsily hopping on one foot to the bathroom. Jackie couldn't help but laugh, after all, it wasn't every day that anyone saw Steven Hyde hopping around.

"Stop chuckling, Jackie!" which of course served to make her laugh harder. Didn't he know her by now?

Hyde calmed down while he washed his leg with a lot of soap in the shower. Maybe he was bit too harsh. Alright, so he was really harsh. He came out the bathroom to see Jackie sitting on the bed glaring at him. The kitten was still on his pillow. He ignored it for now, although it was hard, and sat next to his silently seething, yet adorable raven. He leaned in and inhaled her scent; it wasn't her usual smell...she smelled like the cat. He wrinkled his nose. She must have been with that little bastard all day long.

"You smell like that fur ball," He whispered into Jackie's ear and licked slowly from the base of her neck 'til her ear. His goal was to entice Jackie with his voice and mouth, which worked most of the time, and to channel that anger into something more _useful._ He didn't realize that it just wasn't going to work this time and Jackie blew out his fuse.

Jackie stood up abruptly and faced Hyde.

"Then why don't you go to Eric's, Steven, if it really bothers you that much. I'm sure there will be some 'film' to calm your stubborn ass down and since Eric doesn't have any cats!"

"I'm sure," Hyde snapped back pissed at her attitude. He stood up and stormed from the house, slamming the door behind him loudly. Damn it! Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be pissed?

* * *

_Midnight_

Hyde was drunk and horny. He was very horny. He went to the bar nearby with Eric and got drunk. As he was used to, the attention of willing girls turned towards him as soon as he entered the bar. But he never looked their way.

He hoped his little dispute with his doll would be over and forgotten. He really didn't want to get home and find out Jackie had decided to stay at Kelso and Brooke's that evening. The house was quiet when he entered. For a minute he thought maybe Jackie actually listened to him and got rid of the pest. But Jackie listening to him wasn't exactly...actually yes, she was, but he knew when she really wanted something, she was a defiant person. He heard a small 'meow' from somewhere in the depths of the bedrooom.

_Right on cue._

The bed sheets had been changed.

_Thanks, doll._

Jackie was either sleeping or at least was feigning sleep. Hyde would find out soon. The kitten was beside the bed on the floor lying on a bathroom mat. The furball wasn't asleep anymore and was currently peering at Hyde curiously with its big dilated black pupils in a sea of light green, cocking its head sideways. It meowed again.

How he was going to fuck Jackie with that cat in the room was beyond him. But he would worry about that later; he just wanted to feel Jackie's body against him, that's all that mattered now. Hyde removed all his clothing until he was naked.

The cat's eyes constantly on him the whole time he was undressing, Hyde felt weirdly vulnerable and open. Strange for someone who usually fucks with an audience. Jackie turned in her side of the bed, so that her stomach was against the bed, but her head sideways on the pillow.

He slithered in to lay next to Jackie. Jackie reacted reflexively towards the warmth that Hyde was exuding beside her and snuggled closer to him. Hyde's cock was already hard the minute he saw Jackie lying naked on the bed and he incessantly pressed it against Jackie's thigh as he placed light kisses on her cheek, neck and shoulder. His perverse way of saying that _'I'm sorry'_ and _'I want everything to go back to normal.'_

Jackie gave out low moan thinking she was dreaming. She felt his cunt getting wet by the second. She turned once more to ease her discomfort and immediately opened her brown eyes when both of their arousals made contact. Hyde took that situation to a new level, as he grinded against her hips. Jackie moaned audibly now.

"_Ste-ven!"_ Jackie called out, thought it came out as half-whisper and half-pant.

She was still angry at Hyde, but now everything he worried about, was disappearing.

"Meow."

Hyde didn't hear it, too caught up in the moving of their hips. Jackie did. It even triggered her memory from the evening.

"Steven. Stop."

"Hmmm?" Hyde said his lips muffled against Jackie's dusky brown nipples. Did she just say 'stop'? Right as if that would happen.

"I said stop," she repeated the request again, louder and more firmly.

Jackie wanted this issue to be solved before their nightly marathon.

Hyde looked up. Jackie rolled her lips into her mouth to stop her urge to smile, when she saw Hyde's rejected face.

"Meow," The small black ball of cuteness jumped up on the bed to check out what the entire chaos was about. Trying to reach Jackie, it clumsily clobbered over the bumps in the blanket.

Jackie reached out her olive hand as the kitten purred against her hand rubbing its' tiny head against her hand.

Hyde could not believe this was happening. He was rejected over a cat! He sighed, laying his head on the pillow, and stared out into the ceiling.

"Jackie, why is it still here?" he said darkly when the purring didn't stop.

"Steven. Please, listen," she paused, watching the man closely for any sign of reply, "Are you listening, Steven?"

"Yes. What?" Hyde snapped, clearly annoyed by the fact the furball was still residing in his house that he owned with Jackie.

"Either the cat stays or you can say goodbye to your favourite piece of cunt," Jackie said, her cheerful smile belying the seriousness of the ultimatum she had just offered. She knew it was something that Hyde possibly couldn't live without sex from her. Then again, she couldn't live without him either.

"Are you blackmailing me with _sex, _dollface?" Hyde asked, as he turned his head towards her, slightly amused by this whole ordeal.

"Whatever you call it, I don't care but that's the deal," Jackie replied, petting the little furball.

Hyde chuckled mirthfully, "Doll, it seems like you've really made up your mind on this." Hyde saw her nod her head. Jackie had the audacity to smile.

"But, I've made mine too. Either the cat goes or the cock won't provide the regular services you so love, doll," Hyde smirked as he saw Jackie's smug smile vanish completely from her face. Oh yes, it was his turn to smile now.

"Alright then, Steven. You want to go the hard way. The one who begs for it first loses," Jackie challenged.

"That's unfair."

"Why is that?"

"You do have more experience in begging," Hyde said with his tongue-in-cheek expression.

"Are you saying you forgot that night, Steven. 'Oh ride me, doll! Fucking ride me!'"? Jackie said imitating Hyde's desperate pleas.

Hyde scowled, "That was once" and pouted, something that only Jackie had the privilege of seeing.

"Just once? What about..."

"Okay, I get it! Let's get on with this," Hyde said. Jackie laughed at Hyde's predicament earning a glare from the brown-haired man.

"Till then the cat stays here," Jackie started, with Hyde interrupting with a sound, "No." Jackie retorted, "Ste-ven! You have to win to say that, besides it doesn't have anywhere else to live."

"Fine, but it stays out of my clothes, out of our bed, and out of my way... within 14 inches between us." Hyde bargained.

Jackie retorted, "Cat hater!"

"I heard that!"

"Meow"

* * *

I had two H/J one-shots that I wasn't satisfied with and a E/J/H threesome that was way OOC.

But, I wanted to give my H/J peers a little multi-chapter fix while they wait for me to finish up my E/J fics. So here you go, loves!

Read and review!

~Nim


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

That night they slept on opposite ends of the bed, not daring to turn around and face each other. Not that they actually slept. They were too distracted by their thought focusing on how they were going to get through the week without sex, something that had become part of their every day routine, had become something as natural as breathing to them.

_**Tuesday**_

When Jackie woke up the next morning, Hyde's side of the bed was already empty. All the confidence she could have felt the night before had ebbed away over night, leaving only uncertainty and high-string nerves. Competing with the great Steven Hyde himself wasn't exactly walk in the park - not to mention with his ego and will it was going to be one long hard week, emphasis on the word _hard._She would be lying if she said she wouldn't miss her morning protein, but she had to do what she had to do. Jackie sighed in reluctant acceptance; her brain already brewing up some positive encouragement.

_It's only going to be few days before Steven begs for moi, _a lopsided grin formed on her face.

**_Hyde's Grooves Office_**

Hyde sat at his desk revelling himself in pride. He praised himself that he was able to actually ignore Jackie, laying there so tempting n bed, and make his way to the office without even thinking about the raven and her delicious backside once.

_It was going to be easier than I thought_.

Hyde had never lost a bet and he wasn't going to make a habit of it now for the persistent raven. Jackie will just have to concede sooner or later; she just can't resist. Hyde himself may be horniest man in all of Point Place, he probably would've won the award for the person who has his pants down for the longest amount of time - but he had self-control and when his mind sets a goal, there was no excuse for failure. No, scratch that...Kelso had to be the horniest man in Point Place.

He could just imagine his doll all alone on that big bed, frustrated without her morning fuck, wallowing in regret for making the bet. It was going to be easy and the cat would be out of their lives.

**_The Formans_**

"Hey Hyde," Eric called, barely heard over the music, when he saw Hyde walking towards the bar where the gang was standing at. He looked around for Jackie who was usually with him, tugging on Hyde's sleeves.

"Where's Jackie?" He asked curiously. Fez, Kelso, and Donna were there to, but were too engrossed in their own conversation to offer anything more than a nod or wave of acknowledgement, something that Hyde found he didn't mind.

Hyde actually didn't know where Jackie was either. When he came back to the house, both the beast and Jackie weren't there.

"She's probably playing with her new dick," Hyde said sardonically as he grabbed a can of beer.

Fez, who had been busy chattering animatedly, turned his head with almost surreal speed, his jaw dropping.

"Oh My God! Jackie changed her gender!" Fez yelled in shock and disbelief. Hyde rolled his eyes at the dramatic reaction.

_Why am I here again?_

"I cannot imagine Jackie with a flat chest." Kelso butted in, with his usual goofy look on his face. Donna, however, was trying her best to hold her laughter in.

Eric, having watched the whole scenario, laughed.

"No guys. She's got a new kitten. Mom has been going on about it. The kitten is a boy." Eric snarked out to Fez and Kelso.

Fez let a sigh of relief, pressing his hand against his chest in dramatic gesture. "You really know how to scare people Hyde."

"I thought that was your job," Hyde said with his tongue-in-cheek expression, looking his friends bright outfit up and down. Fez rolled his eyes. His flaming florescent pink t-shirt did _not _scare people.

Hyde scrunched up his face, feigning his disgust.

Kelso laughed.

"Can you believe it that someone actually put those helpless beings into the dumpster?" Eric said shaking his head in dismissal.

"Someone should put a sign on the garbage bin 'Please do not throw away dead people and unwanted animals.'" Hyde said imitating the sign in a falsetto robotic voice, gaining laughter for his efforts.

"It's pretty amazing of Jackie to take the kitten in." Donna said looking at Hyde pointedly.

Hyde just stared out at the dance floor pretending he didn't hear what Donna had said.

"Hey guys," Jackie greeted, approaching the small gang of friends.

"Hey, we were all just talking about you and your new kitty cat." Kelso said looking appreciatively at Jackie's ensemble.

"Yeah, Steven isn't too happy about it. He's scared his couch will get abused by the big, bad kitty and his sharp claws." Jackie said mocking Hyde's apprehensions.

"Hyde, don't you ever get tired of being so compassionate and caring?" Eric asked sarcastically.

Jackie snickered.

Unable to think of a good punch line, Hyde looked up for the first time to glare at Jackie for putting him on the spot. All annoyance and frustration seemed to disappear in that one moment, leaving him staring at his petite doll, shamelessly, mouth slightly gaping open.

Jackie was wearing a tight black short sleeved shirt that fit her like a second skin, while wearing a blue mini-skirt. Jackie never wore mini-skirts. Always said that they were not to worn by true ladies. But there was his dollface...in a mini-skirt...with a top that her cleavage was practically popping out of.

Jackie moved from where she was standing, gliding over to Hyde. They were so close, their shoulders bumping against each other teasingly whenever one of them lifted their glasses to take a drink. Hyde cleared his throat awkwardly and focused his attention solely on his drink, trying to look nonchalant, like he wasn't affected by the mere presence of the raven. With every bump, his heart rate increased double fold.

Jackie leaned across and whispered something into Hyde's ear. "This skirt is so tight Steven. I couldn't put underwear on," she said in a soft seductive undertone.

Hyde nearly choked on his beer, some of the liquid spattered onto the living room carpet. He gave Jackie his best death glare to which she just smiled as if he weren't trying to kill her with his evil glare.

_Jackie: 1 – Hyde: 0_

Hyde was so hard. The looped image of Jackie, bare except for that skirt, only made the situation worse. He wanted nothing more than to drag Jackie into the backroom, tear that skirt off and fuck her until she learned her lesson, and all the while play the nonchalant unaffected man. She was so fucking foxy and he couldn't have her due to that damn bet.

Jackie smiled to herself at the effect she was having on Hyde. The skirt she wore was something she found in the depths of her closet in Donna's room. Pam bought it for her as a pity present because she forgot it was her only daughters birthday. She was fifteen at the time and took one look at it and threw it in the recesses of her closet at the Burkhart home.

Jackie soon disappeared into the group, deciding that she should plan more of her sighed in relief, his body visibly relaxing. Eric, who had been the only one to see the whole exchange, laughed at his friends plight.

_**Two Days Later**_

_**Thursday**_

**_Morning_ **

With each passing day, Hyde felt himself feeling more and more desperate. It had been three fucking days without a proper orgasm. He lay in his bed that night and glanced towards the sleeping raven beside him/

Like a moth to a flame, Hyde shuffled closer, unable to resist.

The nights were even worse than the days. They both would move to the edge of the beds and sleep but not exactly sleeping either. He brushed his index finger against Jackie's soft pink lips and sighed out loud. He was going to die soon if he can't get taste of them soon. He slowly moved his finger down her neck and towards her chest. Jackie moaned lightly and moved closer to him but remained asleep. He knew he should stop before he decided that flipping Jackie over and fucking her awake was a good idea, but he allowed his hand to explore, going against his common sense to travel a bit further south. He traced his fingers over each nipple, licking his lips unconsciously in the process and moved further until he felt something furry...and soft and wet?

"Ouch!" Something just bit him.

The black ball of fur unrolled out from the darkness of the blanket and looked at Hyde angrily and actually hissed at Hyde.

_Jackie actually let the runt sleep on her, _Hyde didn't even see the tiny bump.

Jackie was now awake.

"What's wrong?" her sounded muffled by the pillow. Spotting the little black furball, Jackie smiled, "Oh hey there," Jackie had completely forgotten that she picked up the kitten in the middle of the night to allow it to sleep next to her.

The kitten must have done some exploring on the land of Jackie to find the best place for a nap.

The kitten pitter-pattered on Jackie's chest with its tiny paws and purred against her neck. She only needed a finger to stroke the cat, which caused it to purr even louder.

"Aren't you just adorable, Nero?" Jackie said cooing in baby voices.

"Could you shut the fuck up and what's Nero?" Hyde growled. The kitten looked apprehensively at Hyde's way, deciding whether he was a threat or not.

"Oh is the big bad Hyde scaring you, don't worry Nero," Jackie said playing with his little paws.

Hyde stopped the urge to slap himself in the forehead. Even though he knew he had to admit that Jackie looked fucking adorable just then.

"And Steven, the kitten name is Nero. It means black in Roman."

_Nero is 'black' __in R__oman, are you kidding me? Of course Jackie would know that, I swear__ despite that idiotic cheerleader facade, she is __walking encyclopaedia. _Hyde internally grumbled, _What's next a dog named Caligula?_

"Are you sure you want to name the cat Jackie, without knowing who's going to win?"

"I had to Steven or it was beginning to get used to charcoal or black hole...thanks to you," Jackie sternly told Hyde, who smirked back at her and chuckled when he looked Jackie's face that screamed indignation. But he was guilty, he would call the cat charcoal or coal if he was in a good mood and black hole...well, it is appropriate for a shitting machine.

**_In The Evening_**

Hyde let himself into the house cautiously, fully aware there was going to be more torture. An appetising smell filled the house which usually meant Jackie was cooking.

"Hey," Jackie popped out the kitchen to greet him. Hyde abruptly stopped moving and stared at Jackie.

_What the fuck? _Jackie was clad in an apron.

_...only an apron._

"Hey," Hyde said unsure his eyes fully consuming the body before him. _That little slut…_

She turned around to stir the pasta that was in the pan, leaving her pert, full ass on full display for his hungry blue eyes to admire. She had the perfect ass.

She looked consuming. He would rather eat her ass than the food she was cooking. He couldn't control himself and, let's be honest, _who could? _He hugged Jackie from behind, encasing his long arms over her body. He then slowly moved his hand down his back and squeezed her ass, hard. Jackie groaned and arched back while Hyde massaged her ass.

"What are you doing, doll?" Hyde said hoarsely squeezing her ass again. He then removed his hands from her ass and linked his hands in front of Jackie's stomach. Jackie pushed her ass back against Hyde's hard on. He knew what she was trying to do.

"You're cheating Jackie," he snarked as he hid his smile.

He slowly slid his hand over Jackie's bare arms. Her ams shook slightly as she felt the heat from Hyde's palms warm her skin. Surrounded by Hyde's body, she couldn't exactly think properly. The hand holding the stirring ladle shook violently splashing the contents to the side of the stove. They both felt so hot and intense.

"Say it Hyde," Jackie beseeched, throwing his head over Hyde's broad shoulders.

"Say what?" Hyde said biting his earlobe and then licking it. Jackie shivered.

"Say that you want to fuck me,"

Hyde's hold on her tightened. Feeling the need to push her even closer to him. The way Jackie said it. Hyde almost lost it. He nearly gave up; the lump of charcoal can stay. But his ego started talking, encouraging him to fight the urge. Hyde's mind was a battlefield.

Hyde finally let go off Jackie and moved back.

"Nearly got me there, doll," Hyde said.

Hyde doesn't beg and he definitely doesn't lose.

For dinner they ate burnt food, with Hyde making faces and complaining for every bite he's swallowed. Jackie reminded that it was his fault and of course, Hyde countered back that she was one who was cooking naked.

Disgruntled and frustrated they both decided to go to bed.

* * *

**Heyya everyone!**

**This one is finally updated! **

**I have decided it is not going to be a three-shot. More than three chapters for this little fic. **

**I updated that H/J fic I kept on going on about. Please read and review that one. It's called Gasping For Air. It is going to be angst-ridden, if anything. **

**Next to be updated are my EJ fics. Then my new HJ fic. **

**Read and review! :)**

**~Nim **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

**Friday **

**_A Meeting_**

Hyde was sitting at his desk, trying to concentrate on the boards that had to be reviewed and correctly by Saturday evening, but all he could think about was Jackie. It was like being lost in the desert, where you were dying of thirst and all you had were cheap illusions of water. All you could do was dream and hallucinate about the delicious cool water that will quench your thirst. Over the years, Jackie had become as essential to him as water. He needed his daily dose of Dollface; it felt like his life depended on it. Now probably wasn't the time to think of the popular old saying "You never realize how much you actually need something until it's gone."

"Steven."

Silence.

"Steven," Angie said lingering on his name and raising her voice. It was so unlike Hyde to be spacing out, especially with something so important to the their dads company coming up in a matter of twenty four hours. Her brother was always focused and knew what to do at what time.

Hyde snapped out of his daze, looking slightly embarrassed to have Angie catch him in one of his fantasies, something that he has been doing a lot recently.

"Is everything okay. Steven?" Angie asked, concern etched onto her face and in her brown eyes.

"Everything is fine. What do you want?" Hyde snapped harshly. One of the side effects of wanting to win this bet was the ever present sexual frustration that he taken to taking out on anyone that was unfortunate to cross his path, even _Eric _and that was saying something since everyone with half a gnat's brain knew that the bad boy rebel had an extreme soft spot for the geek Star Wars nerd boy, who pushed his parents to shelter him and who was essentially his brother.

"Geez relax! I just wanted to tell you that they renewed their contract," Angie was feeling the wrath of her brother more than usual. And she thought she had been harsh when she was coming to terms with the fact that she wouldn't be the only apple of their daddy's eyes.

"Yeah okay," Hyde said, dismissing her. Angie looked at him suspiciously but complied with his silent request, and didn't question him before she walked out. Hyde went back to his paperwork, the inbox filing system piling up. The number of files seemed to be increasing.

That's when he saw a peek of _something_ in one of the file folder.

"What the fuck?" Hyde whispered to himself.

He opened one of the file folders and then he noticed they were from Jackie Burkhart.

_What's she up to now? _He contemplated on whether to open them or not and against his better judgment, Hyde opened the first folder.

_Steven,_

_I'm all alone at the house. All alone, naked and wet; just for you, Puddin' Pop.._

Hyde literally could feel his body becoming hotter; he readjusted himself on the seat. His starved dick yelped out, struggling for freedom. He was going to kill Jackie for this. He was going to close it; he was not going to read anything anymore. His hand moved over to the little tab label and instead of closing the thing, he hovered over it.

"Maybe I'll just read one," He convinced himself.

_It __won't be__ too bad._

Then Hyde heard Eric, who seemed always seemed to be his conscience for some reason or the other, _famous last words._

And that was his biggest mistake. He slowly looked down, a bead of sweat forming just over his forehead.

"Oh _FUCK_!" Hyde said loud enough for Angie to poke her head in to check everything was alright. Hyde gestured with her hand to make her go away although he was grateful for her presence. He was sure he would have had a spontaneous orgasm if Angie hadn't interrupted him.

What he saw were pictures of Jackie wearing nothing but her beaming smile, lying on their bed oh so seductively. Maybe this is what they meant by the student surpassing their teacher. The grasshopper has outsmarted the Zen master.

_You want more, Pud? _A small caption was scribbled underneath the photo.

"Hell yeah," Hyde whispered to himself.

_Hell no. Close the shit Hyde! You have work to do, _he ignored that voice inside his head.

Hyde got up and locked the door before returning to his chair. He unzipped his pant, just enough that he could slide his hands under the restricting fabric, groaning audibly at the first touch he placed on his aching, hard cock that had been ignored for the past few days.

_What you do to me, doll..._

He hesitated as he opened the next file. He felt his heart as if his heart was beating in his throat. He could feel his anticipation.

_Puddin' Pop,_

_Remember that day when we finally worked everything through and to celebrate you took us to the Chicago hotel where everything went downhill so we could make up for everything? Remember how you fucked me? It was one of the hottest __fucks__ we ever had. You had me hard and fast. How many times did we do it to quench your thirst?_

"Twelve…" Hyde forced the answer out through ragged breaths. The scene playing in his head still seemed so fresh in his mind. It seemed the words alone were enough and Hyde's pace quickened on his cock. He felt like he was getting to the end. He opened another file to find another picture of a naked Jackie pleasuring herself.

He was at the point of climax when he heard someone trying to get through his office door. There was a moment of confused pause before the insistent knocking began. He thought about ignoring it until it went away but it didn't look as if it was going to stop anytime soon. Cursing loudly, he roughly tugged his pants back into place. He glared at the delicious photograph on his desk for a moment before closing all the files. Oh yes, Jackie was playing it dirty.

"What is it?" he barked out.

"Steven, Mr. Booker is here. He wants to discuss the new records that were submitted yesterday," Angie's voice filtered through the door.

Struggling to his feet, he glared down at his hard on and willed it away. It was without success.

"Does it have to be now?"

"Yes, it's either now or never," Angie stressed, amusement in her voice. Jackie told her what she had planned and Angie knew without a doubt it worked.

Hyde sighed heavily. Accepting his fate, he straightened his clothes out and exited his office with the utmost confidence – even if he did walk with a slightly comfortable limp.

_**After work**_

Jackie was busy with a random drawing and didn't notice Hyde sneaking up from behind her until a hand closed over her mouth. Jackie panicked at first but when she realized who it was, she relaxed in Hyde's arms.

"What have you been doing today, doll?"

"You should know by now," Jackie softly replied with a gentle smile on her face.

"Well, now I'm just going to punish you now for the torture you put me through. Don't get so excited Dollface I'm not going to fuck you in fact I'm not going touch you…"

Jackie wasn't too sure where her Puddin' Pop was getting at, but she couldn't help the feeling of dread she felt in the pit of her stomach whenever Hyde got that particular glint in his blue eyes. Hyde dragged Jackie into the living room and pushed her back onto the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Now, now patience, doll. You get a shot and now it's my turn." Jackie gulped as Hyde smirked devilishy at her.

He stripped her and then he tied Jackie's hands behind her back.

"Baby! This is unfair!" He exclaimed, tugging at the restraints.

"Oh is it, dollface? I wanted to yell the same thing at you when I had to walk into one of my appointments with a client, who thought I wanted him and left in fear of his virtue…"

"What?" Jackie forgot her anger and broke out into a smile.

"The hard on you gave me," Hyde groaned.

Hyde positioned himself in front of her by getting himself a chair. Jackie looked quizzically at him, but she was already wet, practically dripping just by watching an angry, bossy Hyde.

"Now you can watch me jack off, but here's the twist all you can do is sit and watch."

_Oh fuck!_

**Saturday**

Jackie didn't sleep last night at the house; she was too scared her mouth was going to slip. Hyde was so close to winning last night that she was certain she was going to slip up if she stayed close to him on that bed. It was just too tempting. Watching Hyde jack off was one of the most painful, yet pleasured experiences she ever had. Both of them were forgetting their ages

_**At Angie's Place**_

"Jackie!" Angie shrieked.

Jackie came over last night looking disheveled, exhausted and damn frustrated. Angie even had to ask her if she got her period this month earning a scowl and groan from her. There wasn't an extra bed in the apartment so Angie just offered to share her own. She badgered her throughout the night to tell what was wrong and in the end, when she threatened to call Hyde, she spilled her beans. And when she heard the whole story all she could think was _they're more fucked in the head than I thought._

If Jackie had believed that talking about her sexless bet with Hyde was awkward, it was nothing compared with what happened the next morning. It seemed her morning wetness had decided to make a friendly visit, but to the wrong person. She was so horny at the moment that Jackie doubted her twat really cared, as long as it got some release. Angie however didn't seem overly fond of the persistent guest.

"Wake up Jackie, it's me Angie!"

Jackie opened her eyes slowly and saw big brown eyes staring at her. It took a moment to register and second for the reflex action to kick in.

"Shit!" Jackie said sitting up quickly. "I'm really sorry Angie! Oh crap!"

"Hey it's alright. No big deal. You thought I was my brother," Angie said trying to console a very embarrassed Jackie.

"Yeah I guess, still...crap, Angie, I don't think I can do this anymore. I felt so confident in the beginning but now I'm not so sure anymore. It's like every minute I'm awake, the only thing on my mind is Steven. Every moment I'm asleep I still can't escape him. I'm going crazy," Jackie said, sounding resigned.

Angie felt sorry for her. She really _was_ going through shit. "Jackie, look I'm sure my brother is going through the same thing... you've come this far, don't give up now."

_**Afternoon **_

Jackie entered an empty house silently, she came home to feed the cat and clean the litter box. She was going to think of a different place to sleep tonight. Angie's place was out of the option, especially after today's morning episode. Jackie felt her cheeks reddening.

"Hey Nero." She greeted the black cat, softly.

Nero replied with a meow coming out from underneath the chair, incredibly happy to see the raven. The phone started ringing, it was Hyde. Jackie could swear that the cat was confused to whether its name was Nero, charcoal, or black hole. Jackie flinched at the last endearment which was, of course, provided by the great Hyde.

"You free?"

"Yeah. What did you have in my mind?"

"My so called best friend had a sudden change of plans, Eric and Angie decided to stay home and test each other's pulses to see whether they're alive or not."

Jackie said chuckled lightly. Did she mention he loved Hyde's perverse sense of humor? She never knew why she did.

"So where are you now?"

"I'm at the old movie theatre. I don't even know what they're playing," Hyde said staring at the screen.

_Oh the Hyde and Eric famous hang out place. _She heard Eric say that they just get high there and reminisce about old times. Secretly Jackie was excited that Hyde wanted to share that place with him. Hyde could've easily just come home when Eric changed his plans.

"I'll meet you in five."

"And dollface keep your hands off me when you get here," Hyde joked.

Jackie had to roll her eyes. "Don't worry. Your virtue will be safe with me," Jackie said contemptuously receiving a laugh from the other end.

_**At The Movie Theatre**_

The theatre was almost empty except for a few couples making out in the back row and one in the front.

Jackie found Hyde in the first row at the balcony level. She sat next to him. Hyde looked at her and held the joint in his mouth, waiting for Jackie to take it in from his mouth. She hesitated at first but decided to accept it anyway. Slowly opening her mouth, the thin stick slide into place and she closed her lips around it, her eyes locked with Hyde's and unable to look away. She inhaled, their lips brushed against each other sending sparks of electricity up their bodies.

"You don't have to runaway, Jackie; it just shows that you're weak." Hyde said, talking about how he decided to go to Angie's place. In reality, Hyde had even harder time trying to sleep in an empty bed, he got so used to the raven sharing the bed. Like a kid that wasn't willing to sleep without its teddy bear.

Jackie didn't say anything and merely pretended she was watching the movie. What Hyde said hit her hard.

For a while they didn't talk to each other, trapped in their own worlds. The drugs in her system were finally starting to kick in and Jackie started to feel light headed; she forgot why she felt so hurt a few minutes ago. She had other things to worry about.

"Steven…"

"Mm..?"

"Sorry I messed up your creditability with your client,"

"Fuck him; at least I got to punish you."

Both of them smiled at each other, forgiving each other through their eyes.

They suddenly started talking about random shit and laughing hysterically about it. It was the drugs. Hyde told his stories from work about how the clients were such dumb fucks. They made fun of the movie that was playing. They even started laughing because Jackie and Kitty messed up a recipe. Jackie in her "high" mood slipped up to tell him how desperate she was to have thought Angie was Hyde.

Hyde looked at her seriously for a minute before laughing out loud. Hyde forgot the last time he had this much fun. It was great with Eric and all, but with Jackie it was just a whole different world; it was pure ecstasy with Jackie. With Jackie, boring was a word that never would come across his mind. He never admit it out loud, but he loved Jackie's witty talk, her sudden and crazy facts; his nerdy Jackie when she would just burrow herself in books, his artsy Jackie that sits hours mastering the portrait of his cock; her voracious appetite that never ceases to amaze him, her insatiable need for sex that almost wore Hyde out…_almost_...Hyde's appreciation of Jackie shifted slightly... and his beautiful raven hair, her olive porcelain skin, her smile, her strawberry colored pouty lips. The person she truly was when everyone else wasn't in their presence. The real her that only he got to witness.

Hyde was now staring at Jackie with such intensity that she felt the side of her face was on fire. She turned around catching Hyde staring at him.

"What?" Jackie asked curiously, still having a drowsy smile.

Instead of answering her, Hyde passed her the joint but Jackie stopped his hand by pushing it away. Hyde looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"I want to taste it on your tongue. It always tastes better," Jackie demanded, surprising Hyde with this little fact.

The way she demanded went straight to his starved dick, which had been semi hard from the minute she sat next to him. Hyde looked at her as if she was crazy for asking that. No way was he going to concede to that demand. He knew if he did, all hell was going to break loose.

"Come on Hyde, it's just a kiss. Are you scar..."

Before Jackie could complete her sentence, he captured her lips in a searing and sweltering kiss. They pulled back sharply and stared at each other, breathing heavy, before their lips connected once more in a rough embrace. One kiss led to another, and soon both of them were making out like a couple of teenagers on their first date. Lips, teeth and tongue clashed. Jackie was completely lost to all but how hard Hyde could kiss; how wonderful he tasted and how erotic it felt to feel his soft lips against her own. Jackie decided that she could become high with Hyde's kisses alone.

Hyde's head was blank, it didn't think… To finally feel her lips after a millions years or so and that might be an understatement. It felt so good to be back. It just felt damn right. When they ran out of air, they parted regrettably. Hyde latched on to the side of Jackie's neck sucking on it, her breath hitching.

"Excuse me?"

"Um…hello?"

A young man in his twenties was trying to gain attention from the two love birds. _Boy do I hate my job or what?_ This wasn't the first time he caught couples way past the duration of the movie.

Half of Hyde's body was on top of Jackie in awkward fashion and half of it was on his own seat. They both looked up to see the cleaner or someone.

"The theatre will be closing in a few minutes and the movie ended two hours ago," He said as nicely as possible.

Hyde and Jackie looked at each other, their lips both red and bruised and shining due to wetness. They then looked around the theatre. It was empty and the screen was black. They hadn't even realized that the movie ended in amidst all their talking, laughing and kissing.

"Sorry about that." Jackie apologized, while Hyde just walked out.

"Steven, wait up."

"I have some work I need to finish and I left some stuff at work. I'll just see you tonight then." He spoke as quickly as possible, only slowing down slightly. If he stopped, it would be all over.

Jackie nodded disappointed. "Okay…"

It was true, Hyde did have some work he needed to do, but the real reason was that he just needed a distraction.

_**At night**_

Hyde came home later than he expected from work, and saw Jackie sleeping peacefully on the bed. If he wasn't interrupted by that guy at the movie, he would've fucked Jackie right then and there. He needed a distraction and work that didn't actually have to be finished for another two weeks had helped a lot but now he was back at the same place, same beginning, feeling the excruciating need to touch Jackie. _Come on Hyde! Where's your sense of pride? You want Jackie to call out on your weakness for the rest of your days?_

Hyde picked up his pillow and extra blanket from the bottom of his wardrobe, and slept on the couch that night, tossing and turning.

**Sunday **

Kelso and Betsy came over in the morning in an attempt to cheer Betsy up. The little girl had been crying since her favorite toy was accidentally crushed by her Momma. Her Daddy usually brought a smile to her face but as it seems Kelso wasn't as needed as previously thought. At the sight of Nero curiously peeking out from under the expensive sofas, Betsy cheered up almost instantly. The kitten too purred all over Betsy while Kelso bitched and complained about how it wasn't healthy for an animal to stay that close to Betsy. He then asked Jackie he could borrow Nero for the day and Jackie agreed, just wanting her and Hyde's goddaughter to be happy for the moment and willing to do anything to make sure she remained that way. Hyde just crossed his arms and asked them if he was invisible today to which both of them ignored him.

_**A couple of hours later**_

After eating some take out, they lazed out in front of the TV with nothing better to do on a Sunday afternoon than watching some shit on TV - not like either of them cared enough to even process what was going on. Both were trying to ignore the big fucking elephant in the room. The sexual tension was so thick, that anyone entering their loft probably needed chainsaws to saw their way in.

By now Jackie and Hyde seemed to have a perpetual hard on and a wet spot. A constant ache in their nether regions. Both of them were sick of jerking off and fingering themselves. They wanted the real thing, and it always seemed to be in the back of their mind no matter what they were doing. It was hard to ignore when there was a constant arousal in their pants and their skirts. A constant reminder of what they were missing out on. But both of them were adamant, stubborn determined fools, neither wanted to lose.

Hyde saw Jackie from the corner of his eye without turning his head. She looked bored. She was with her head resting on her hand. These days Jackie looked fucking hot no matter what she was doing. The other day Hyde got hard, just by watching Jackie folding the clothes. Suddenly an idea popped in his head, something that will make Jackie a begging mess of hotness. He couldn't believe the great bad boy Steven James Hyde III actually needing ideas to seduce someone.

"Hey Dollface, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Jackie replied suspiciously.

"I want a portrait of me."

Jackie raised his eyebrow and crossed her arms signaling him to continue.

"Naked, of course."

Jackie laughed. "You're kidding me, right?"

Hyde knew she was right for being suspicious. Many nights when Jackie couldn't go to sleep, she would get her sketchpad and pencil and draw a naked Hyde...much to Hyde's disbelief. Though he protested this a lot, he knew he was her model for most of her sketches.

"Scared you'll see my dick, doll?"

In these kinds of situations, challenging her usually worked. The lady had a knack for challenges; it could be her weird addiction.

Jackie's heart was beating wildly. Yes, she wanted to see it. She desperately wanted to see it. In fact, she felt her mouth watering at that very thought. Since they even stopped conserving water together, it would seem like a fucking treat to see that delicious dick again.

"Fine, I'll get my sketchpad and pencils," she accepted.

By the time Jackie was back, the television was turned off and Hyde's shirt was thrown carelessly on the floor. Jackie gulped noticeably. Hyde's hands were on his zip, teasing her. Jackie's eyes were fixed to his pants, following Hyde's hands as they slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slid his zip down damn slowly.

_Fucking exhibitionist._

Hyde pulled his jeans down and off. No underwear, of course. Jackie wiped her forehead. Hyde's dick was standing tall and proud against his lower stomach. Hyde loved the reaction he was getting from his doll. He smiled inwardly at his ministrations and managed to keep the innocent look on his face.

"So where do you want me?" Hyde said. Jackie's eyes forcefully looked up, not wanting to stop looking at her lover's beautiful dick.

"Huh? Oh yeah, on the couch is fine," Jackie as she regained her mental coordination back.

As if he were a Greek god, he laid on the couch. His body angled sideways, his head supported by his hand.

"You're hard," Jackie stated bluntly.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

"I mean..." Jackie let out an exasperated sigh. "You need to be hard for long as I finish the sketch then," she warned.

"I'm sure I can manage, babe. I have been doing that for the past few days."

Jackie blushed. She was having the same problem too. Only the feminine sort.

Jackie started to sketch him. It was difficult. It was erotically stimulating; looking at Hyde's naked form was stupefying thrilling. He was so beautiful. Half the time she couldn't even concentrate properly. Everything was taking so much longer than usual. His cock was throbbing for release. Jackie sat on one of the cushions on the ground and she had to adjust herself every five minutes to keep her wetness from dripping.

Jackie working or painting was always a turn on for Hyde. But he seriously underestimated its affect this time; being a model for Jackie was thousand times worse. Usually Jackie drew him when he was asleep or when he was busy doing something else. Hyde was supposed to seduce Jackie, not the other way around.

Hyde fixated his eyes on the artist. Her raven hair fell over her forehead, her dark brown eyes peeking between the lofts of hair that would dart from her and then onto her page from time to time when she bent close to the page for certain aspects of her work. Her tongue would sometimes poke out when she thought about the shading on her partner's broad and stocky body; she would bite her bottom lip tentatively when she got something wrong. Hyde's heart ached and his cock throbbed, yet still he marveled at Jackie's beauty. Everything she did, no matter how small, made his whole body yearn for her touch. He was sure his mind was going to explode any minute soon.

Jackie was literally shaking when it came to the point where she was to draw Hyde's cock. It was a very difficult situation, especially when she was staring at it instead of drawing it. This didn't go by unnoticed by Hyde. Jackie still in her mesmerized state stood up and went over to Hyde. She moved his cock a bit more to the side._ It just needed some adjustment _she convinced herself. In reality, she just wanted to touch him. The need was so intoxicating, so hard to resist. She brought up her finger to slowly trace over the contours of Hyde's face, pausing for a second on Hyde's beautiful raspberry lips. Jackie's breathing was becoming more erratic and uneven.

Hyde raised his eyebrow and smirked. Pissed at Hyde's smug attitude, she squeezed his cock teasingly with her free hand. She heard Hyde groan, arching back into her hand.

_That's better._

Without warning, Hyde pushed Jackie onto the floor, pinning her down by the press of his hips. He captured her mouth in almost carnal hunger and didn't stop till they needed air. They broke away, panting. Jackie bit her bottom lip. Jackie looked fucking hot, with her swollen lips and flushed cheeks; her disheveled hair and lustful brown eyes. Hyde lowered his head and slowly pulled her bottom lip with his teeth. She moaned. Hyde's body was burning with fire.

She smashed her lips against Hyde. They both became frenzy, out of control like primal animals who had just discovered the wonders of sex. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other.

"You're driving me crazy," Hyde breathed out kissing her once more on her lips.

Hyde opened his mouth to say those words, he reached his limits. He just didn't give a shit anymore if he broke his rules. _Hadn't he already broken enough of his 'rules' for Jackie? What was the harm in one more?_ He was going to beg Jackie if he could fuck her or even Jackie to ride him. Anything, he didn't care anymore. He just needed Jackie, all around him, that's all. Was that such a complicated thing to want?

But before Hyde could say it, Jackie opened her mouth.

"Fuck me, Steven!...I can't take it anymore. Just fuck me, please," Jackie blurted out the desperation and breathlessness clear in her voice. She officially lost.

Hyde felt like his heart would collapse when he saw Jackie that way. The disappointing look in her face, it killed him inside.

_Hadn't she been through enough when he mistreated her and shoved Sam in her face with him and Donna abandoning her?_

He swore to himself that he was never going make Jackie feel that way. He felt ashamed to have put her in all that torture. He kissed her gently. What started out as a game became a battle to test who was stronger; who had more self-control? Her eyes seemed glazed, tears wetting the corner of her eyes.

"You can keep the fur ball," Hyde said softly before pulling her into a searing kiss. Jackie felt so vulnerable in his hands, tears spilling out although she was trying her very best to keep them in. The emotional intensity was so high. All the frustration they felt during that week exploded into intense passion.

Hyde pulled Jackie's clothes off faster than he had ever before, leaving them both naked and wanting. They didn't even have the will to move to the bedroom. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, trying to make up for all the lost ones.

They lost themselves into their long unresolved tension.

Their breathing became more erratic and irregular with each thrust which became harder and faster with every sharp movement. Jackie wound her fingers in Hyde's hair and pulled her down roughly for a kiss. The pent up tension from the last week meant that they weren't going to last long, both already feeling at the end of the coil. When Hyde finally touched her nub, her senses suddenly became overloaded and she came with pleasured cry. Hyde's shot his load into the her hot, wet cunt not a second after, feeling the vice like grip around his cock. He fell on top of Jackie, boneless, both of them still breathing heavily. Their bodies were wet and sticky but neither wanted to move. They both didn't say anything. It was actually awkwardly silent.

Hyde looked into her eyes and knew Jackie would never be happy with her consolation prize.

* * *

**Read and review! **

**Let me know if they're any typos. I typed all of this in a rush due to midterms and it being the school computer. **

**~Nim**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

Hyde didn't feel triumphant about his victory.

In fact, he had been feeling the complete opposite. They had fucked a few more times after the first time, to quench their initial raw thirst, like two animals in the desert heat that just have discovered an oasis. Until of course Jackie decided it was enough when she said had to go to Angie's because she had left some shit of hers behind. Hyde sensed something was wrong but didn't say anything. He slept alone that night, but he didn't call Jackie - he didn't want to be the desperate, clingy kind of a guy.

Hyde was back from work again, entered his home; almost waiting to hear Jackie's baby talk and the annoying mewing. He realized he wanted to hear it.

But instead there was silence unless you counted the faint tapping noise. He saw Jackie sitting on the couch in the living room, she was drawing. The tapping was from the pencil she had in her hand.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but where is that lump of charcoal?" Hyde said looking around the room.

"It's at the shelter," her voice was icy cold and hostile as she stared at the TV screen while she refused to look at her lover.

"Didn't you hear what I said yesterday?" Hyde asked his face contorted in confusion. He wasn't exactly sad that the little shit was gone but he wasn't happy either, especially when he looked at his visibly upset dollface.

"Yes, Steven. I did hear you, but you won. It's what we agreed on. I think it's only fair that you get what you wanted, besides I don't want your pity," she said not making any eye contact with him.

Hyde didn't say anything; he silently stood behind her marveling at her maturity. She was finally maturing. She was trying to look stoic, as if sending the kitten to the shelter didn't hurt her heart, but she wasn't good at pulling it off. Hyde let his hand hover over his doll's head and after a couple of seconds after some pregnant thought it finally landed on her head as he ruffled her hair gently. A silent symbolic gesture to tell the raven that he was proud of her.

The raven, on the other hand, felt ten thousand times worse than she was letting on. She felt her heart ripping out when she gave the kitten away, but at the same time she didn't want Hyde to feel obligated or worse like he pitied her. After the 'Eric was in Africa/Sam The Stripper Skank' year, Jackie's insecurities went haywire, sometimes she wondered if Hyde came back to her because he pitied her, but she would shake those frightening thoughts away.

_He loved her, right?_

Her emotions were muddled. She was deeply hurt that she lost the cat but she was angry at herself for losing control, and at the same time she was beyond pissed at Hyde's attitude. So all of these emotions added up together made one Jackie Burkhart upset and very teary.

* * *

**_The Next Day/Afternoon_**

Jackie came home from Angie's place. She was still irritable, though she had vented to Eric and Angie. She was still silently mourning over the kitten. She was trying to get over Nero.

_At least I have something to occupy my mind_, she miserably thought. Eric and Angie was taking her to a museum to catch up, though they saw each other everyday. After Eric came back from Africa, he soon found out what Hyde and Donna put Jackie through the entire year he was away. While out of the whole gang, Jackie wasn't his closest friend, but she was still his friend nonetheless. Hell! Even if he didn't consider her his friend, he still would've gotten Hyde's head out of his ass. That was the type of guy he was by nature. One of the many reasons his dad ragged on him. Needless to say he was enraged and refused to talk to Hyde. He did try to work things out with Donna, but they parted as friends and realized the signs were there and they had different priorities in their life.

When Hyde finally got the balls to confront Eric, he never knew how mad his brother was. Eric called Hyde 'the dumbass out of all the dumbasses in the fucking world'-Hyde thought that was Red shining through his son for a moment- and gave him the worst dressing down in his life. And by worst, Hyde meant his brother made him feel so ashamed and made him realized that he still had a chance with Jackie.

Eric had always been the one to get Hyde's head out of his ass and it worked the other way as well.

"Had a good night?" Hyde said as he cut off Jackie's train of thought. He had just left the shower and stood by the bathroom door. His towel hung dangerously low on his hip and water trailing down his torso from his hair.

"Yeah," she replied nonchalantly. She hadn't looked at Hyde. She passed him into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly.

Hyde frowned as he unwrapped his towel and dried his hair with it. Obviously his lover didn't see him sporting a hard on.

* * *

**_That Evening _**

Jackie opened the front door to the house she shared with Hyde. She had spent the day with Eric and Angie, once again. There was this cute artist that kept trying to draw her into conversation, however Eric wouldn't let the guy pass for the life of him.

As she walked into the bedroom, what she found made her gasp.

There lay Hyde, on his side of their bed, sleeping soundly and on top of his naked torso was none other than Nero curled up tightly on her lovers chest. Her heart lurched and burst opened at the breath-taking sight. She gripped her hand tightly on the door frame to keep her from falling. She felt so weak at the knees that if she didn't hold on, she probably would have collapsed into heap of a raven mass.

It was just so beautiful.

With all the commotion Nero slowly got up, stretched quickly when it saw Jackie and meowed loudly. He jumped off Hyde and scurried to greet her by purring and circling around her legs. She picked him up, tears threatening to spill. Hyde stirred awake, when he felt something sharp dig into his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Jackie leaning on the door frame with a silly smile on her face and a kitten in her hands.

"Surprise, Dollface," Hyde said propping his head up with his hand. The couple exchanged shy smiles at one another. Hyde thought his doll's smile was contagious and it felt incredible to see it once again lighting up her face. Jackie put the cat on the foot of the bed and crawled over to Hyde's sleeping form stumbling and falling on her face along the way. She still didn't stop smiling when she was face-to-face with Hyde.

"You're drunk," Hyde stated when he could smell the alcoholic scent was evident in her breath. He wasn't too happy about that fact.

"So you're really okay with the cat hair, the scratching, the midnight meowing... "she cautiously asked her Puddin' Pop. She never knew that was cutting Hyde's train of thought to eat her in every manner and sense.

Hyde shushed her up by putting his finger against her lips. "I'm never going back to the shelter ever again," Hyde said with a shudder. The visit to the animal shelter was a fucking nightmare. It was one of the worst experiences he ever had in his life and when the cat nearly bounced out of its cage when it saw him, Hyde's stoic composure nearly broke.

"So stop trying to change my mind." He added.

She chuckled. Hyde loved her, loved her enough to risk having cat hair. She kissed him, smiling against his lips and Hyde couldn't stop and they ended up having their teeth scraping against each other while their noses and forehead clashed.

Nero who watched their interaction from the foot of the bed and, feeling rejected, he decided to squeeze between them to try and get some attention. He loved the raven but he was slowly warming up to the taller one.

Hyde and Jackie didn't realise that someone was squeezing in between until they felt soft fur tickling their face. Nero was so black, he seemed to camouflage in the darkness of their bedroom. Nero went right to Jackie and rubbed its face against her cheek purring so loudly it felt like a motorbike was on ignition. Hyde chuckled.

"Looks like he missed you," Hyde said stroking its back. He was still warming up to the idea of touching furry things. Hyde actually previously had no idea that the cat slept on his chest. He gave the cat some food and water before he laid on his bed and he fell into such a deep slumber that he didn't even notice that the cat had actually snuck up onto his chest and made a nest out of it.

"It's good to have you back Nero," the raven softly cooed to the black kitten.

"Thank you, baby. I'll never forget this," Jackie softly thanked Hyde as she leaned over Nero to kiss her Puddin' Pop on the lips.

Hyde felt a warm sensation run all along over his chest, it felt so good and so different. He brushed it off quickly.

"Too much sentimentality for one night and one more second of this, I'll probably start growing a pussy."

She laughed as she felt Hyde's hand caressing her ass. Her breath hitched as Hyde squeezed it hard and leaned closer. "Are you up another surprise?" Hyde drawled on, stroking his erection with his other free hand.

"I'm definitely up for it," she replied enthusiastically. When Hyde looked at that smiling angel, his breath was taken away. Why had he been so against the furball staying again?

Before he was going strip Jackie. There was one more thing to say.

"And one more thing, doll. I'm never ever going to abstain from sex, ever again." He paused and added slowly "especially with you" Hyde said still having a serious expression on his face.

"The feeling's mutual." she replied her brown eyes twinkling. She felt as if she were on Cloud Nine; knowing that she had almost the same effect on Hyde as he did on her.

"I love you, doll."

"I love you too, Puddin'."

* * *

**Fin**.

**I am going to be working on my other two stories. Then I will start to work on completely different stories for That '70s Show. While I do love writing Hyde/Jackie and Eric/Jackie; I love writing for other couples and create scenarios that are extremely different. **

**There is a reason why my penname is OpenMindedPerson. Always open for new ideas.**

**Also, since I am practically always on this site. I always update my profile and I started to put the stories that are upcoming. So if you want to check want is going to be my next project, check my profile. **

**Right now I am working on GFA's next chapter.**

**Read and review!**

**~Nim**


End file.
